Sakura Rain
by RiikuAyaKaitani
Summary: SasuSaku ONESHOT! Aku sih nggak seberapa pinter bikin Summary.. tapi intinya ya Sasuke jadi OOC.. sebuah kisah cinta unik ala Uchiha.. R&R Please!


RiikuAyaKaitani production

presented : Sakura Rain

Naruto©Masahi Kishimoto

Ai minna~! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Riiku-chan! *nari hula hop gaje*. kali ini saiiya bikin fic tentang sasusaku! Aku juga heran... Kenapa aku ngga bisa bikin fic selain ber-genre romance -3- yasudah, doakan aja saiiya bisa bikin fic selain romance . . . *berdoa*. Warning : Sasuke OOC

namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku adalah anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara uchiha yang terkenal. Boleh dibilang aku memiliki wajah yang ehm.. Lumayan tampan. Banyak anak cewek ingin jadi pacarku. Tapi hanya ada 1 orang perempuan di mataku. Pagi itu aku masuk gerbang sekolah seperti biasa. Dan, seperti biasa juga para kaum hawa histeris ketika melihatku muncul.

"pagi, Sasuke-kun!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kutahu adalah ketua fangirl-ku, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hn." balasku. bukannya sombong atau apa, tapi aku sebenarnya anak pemalu. Di balik wajah dinginku tersimpan rona merah ketika disapa anak perempuan. Aku berjalan tanpa memperdulikan histeria pagi itu. Kelas 12-C. Itulah kelas yang kutempati.

"pagi, Sasuke-kun." sapa seorang anak perempuan berambut pink.

"pagi, Sakura." balasku. Sial, hanya melihatnya saja aku merasakan pipiku merona hebat.

"Lho, kau sakit ya? Kenapa pipimu memerah seperti itu?" selidiknya.

"ng, nggak kok! Paling hanya perasaanmu saja." dustaku.

"Oh... Ya mungkin. Baiklah, aku mau duduk dulu ya."

"iya."

tak lama berselang, aku melirik jamku. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Kami menhitung bersama.

"3, 2, 1..." seluruh isi kelas memperhatikan kami sampai...

"TEME, SAKURA-CHAN~ OHAYOUUUUUU!" pekik seorang laki-laki berambut durian pirang. Aku mendengus kesal. Seisi kelas dengan sukses menertawakan kami.

"Berisik, Dobe." balasku. Sakura hanya terkikik pelan.

"tumben kau semangta sekali, Naruto." sahut Sakura.

"tumben apanya. Setiap hari juga begini." sahutku malas. Naruto hanya nyengir.

"ada apa kemari? Pasti ada maunya." kataku lagi.

"ahahahahaha Teme tahu ajaa~"

"Memangnya ada apa kamu kesini?" tanya Sakura ramah. Suara lembutnya selalu saja menghangtakan hatiku.

"Nanti aku ada pelajaran Suzune-sensei.."

"so?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Aku pinjem catatan Biology... Soalnya aku belum nyatet nih~" jawab Naruto sambil memohon-mohon.

"OGAH. Salahmu sendiri ngapain ngga nyatet." komentarku. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"nih." kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan bukunya.

"Uwah~ Sakura-chan emang baik deh... Nggak kayak teme.." komentar Naruto.

"Udah untung Sakura mau minjemin kamu!" balasku.

"Lho, yang punya catetannya kan Sakura-chan! Kok malah kamu sih yang sewot!" balas Naruto. Dan terjadilah adu mulut antara aku dan Naruto. Bel memecah adu mulut kami. Naruto segera kembali ke kelasnya.

"Pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Kakashi-sensei.

"pagi, Kakashi-sensei!" balas anak-anak serentak.

"Haruno sakura, tadi aku mendengar ada panggilan dari kepala sekolah. Segeralah ke ruangan beliau!" sahut Kakashi-sensei

DEG! Ada apa ini? Penapa perasaanku jadi nggak enak begini ya? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura?

"Baik." balas Sakura sambil keluar kelas. Baru kali ini aku tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Sakura tidak kembali juga sejak tadi. Aku mulai khawatir. Padahal sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat.

"oi Teme! Mana Sakura-chan?" sapa sekaligus tanya Naruto.

"Tadi katanya dia dipanggil oleh Tsunade-sensei." jawabku.

"aneh." sahutnya.

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Tsunade-sensei. dia bertanya apa aku melihat Sakura. Lalu aku jawab tidak. Mengkin masih di kelas." jawabnya panjang lebar. DEG! Sialan. Lagi-lagi perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Ini aneh. Sakura seharusnya sudah sampai di ruang kepala sekolah 10 menit setelah dia keluar kelas. Mengingat sekolah ini saaanggaatt besar.

"oi dobe, sudah 3 jam setelah Sakura keluar kelas tahu!"

"eh? Benarkah? Lalu dimana dia sekarang kalau begitu?"

"aku juga tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita mencarina disekitar sekolah?" usulku.

"setuju! Ayo!" sahutnya. Selama hampir 15 menit kami mencarinya kemana-mana. UKS, kantin, perpustakaan. Bahkan kami meminta Hinata Hyuuga untuk ikut mencari di tempat yang biasa Sakura datang namun tidak bisa kami masuki seperti toilet umum.

"sialan. Tidak ada dimanapun! Padahal sebentar lagi bell pulang!" sahut Naruto sambil terangah-engah.

"ki, kita sampai membolos 2 mata pelajaran nih. Dimana ya Sakura-san?" tambah Hinata. Aku hanya mencoba mengatur nafasku yang memburu hebat.

KRIIIINGGG! Bell tanda sekolah usai tah berdering nyaring.

"Oi, Hyuuga, Naruto!" panggilku. Mereka menoleh.

"kita ambil tas lalu kembali ke ruang guru untuk melaporkan hal ini. Apa lagi kalau sampai ia tidak ada dirumah!" kataku menjelaskan. Mereka mengangguk setuju dan kami segera meluncur ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengambil tas.

"Lho, Sasuke? Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Kiba.

"mencari seseorang." jawabku singkat sambil berlari menujju ruang guru. Disana Naruto dsn Hinata telah menunggu.

"apa Kakashi-sensei ada?" tanyaku pada Kurenai-sensei.

"Ya. Dia sedang duduk di dekat jendela. Kalau ada perlu selesaikan dengan cepat. Kulihat ia sedang gelisah." jawab Kurenai-sensei. Kami berjalan menuju meja yang ditunjukkan Kurenai -sensei.

"Hng? Uchiha, Hyuuga dan Uzumaki. Ada apa ramai-ramai begini?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura hilang!" sahut Naruto. Air muka Kakashi berubah meski tertutup masker.

"aku juga merasa begitu. Namun aku belum mencarinya." kata Kakashi.

"etto, kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Keseluruh bagian sekolah. Namun hasilnya nihil." kata Hinata.

"Jadi kalian membolos pelajaran nih ceritanya?" selidik Kakashi. Aku mengangguk. Dia menghela nafas.

"sebegitu pentingnyakah ia bagi kalian?" tanyanya.

"Dia lebih penting dari nyawaku sekalipun."jawabku mantap.

"Ok. kita cari lagi sampai ketemu. Lalu, jika dalam kurun waktu 24 jam tak ada kabar, langsung kita laporkan pada polisi." kata Kakashi-sensei. Kami menyetujui dan kembali mencarinya.

-Pukul 15.15-

sudah hampir 8 jam sejak hilangnya Haruno Sakura. Orang tua Sakura menelpon ke sekolah karena putri merek tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya sekalipun.

"bagaimana ini? Sudah sore. Namun Sakura masih belum ketemu juga." komentar Hinata. Sial, dicari kemanapun tidak ketemu juga.

"Aku tahi kalian sangat mencemaskan Sakura. Namun, hari sudah sore. Kaliam harus pulang!" perintah Kakashi. Kami hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang di katakan Kakashi dan pulang.

-Uchiha's mansion, Sasuke's room-

Bunga sakura di halaman belakang rumahku mulai berguguran. Aku memandangi gugurnya bunga-bunga itu dengan tatapan sayu"kau seperti ingin menangis, Sasuke." kata Itachi. Aku hanya diam.

"Sasuke, Ibu tahu kau sangat sedih karena Sakura menghilang. Ibu yakin suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan di temukan." kata Ibu di sebelah Aniki.

"tapi kapan bu?" tanyaku. Ibu memelukku dari belakang.

"Ibu juga tak tahu nak. Kita hanya bisa pasrah pada yang diatas." kata Ibu. Aku menangguk pelan dan terlelap...

-paginya-

Aku bergegas pergi ke sekolah berharap bisa menemukan senyum lembut dari seorang perempuan berwarna senada dengan namanya. Aku melewati tangga naik ke lantai 3. Kutemukan Naruto dan Hinata yang telah menungguku.

"Ohayou, teme!" sapanya.

"selamat pagi, Saskue-kun!" sapa Hinata.

" pagi, Hyuuga, Dobe." balaku seraya menaruh tas di bangkuku. Kutemukan sebuah kejanggalan pada bangku Sakura. Kelopak bunga Sakura.

"Ada apa Teme?" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat tingkah lakuku yang aneh. Jendela terbuka dengan tiba-tiba membiarkan angin menerbangkan kelopak itu.

"Ah!" seruku saat kelopak itu terbang melewatiku. Hinata dan Naruto hanya saling pandang. Teringat sebuah suara di kepalaku.

_Kalau kau jujur pada perasaan dan pada kelopak Sakura, maka perasaan dan kelopak itu juga akan percaya dan jujur padamu.. Jadi percayalah padaku, Sasuke-kun... _

Aku ingat... Kalimat itu pernah keluar dari mulut Sakura yang ranum.. Aku mengikuti terbangnya kelopak itu dengan pandanganku. Aku tersentak ketika tahu kelopak itu jatuh dari lantai 3 yang sepi. Tentu saja sekolah masih sepi. Bayangkan, sekarang saja masih jam 6 pagi. Sedangkan sekolah dimulai pukul 8.

**SREK SREK, BRUGH!**

Sebuah suara ganjil mengundangku untuk melihat ke lantai dasar.

"kau dengar suara itu?" tanyaku.

"ya. Seperti orang menggali." jawab Hinata. Dengan segenap keberanian, kami menengok ke lantai dasar. Tepatnya di halama belakang sekolah.

"KYAAAAA!" pekik Hinata. Pemandangan yang kami lihat adalah sebuah pemandangan termengerikan yang pernah ku lihat. Sakura bersimbah darah terbaring di atas tanah yang telah disiapkan oleh... KARIN?

Kata-kataku tercekat di tenggorokanku bagai tercekik. Karin dengam rambut merahnya membawa sekop yang siap mengubur Sakura diatasnya. Karena nuraniku menjerit, aku dan Naruto melompat. Aku tak perduli meski ini lantai 3. Aku tidak tahan melihat orang yang kycintai seumur hidup diperlakukan bagaikan seonggok daging yang tak berguna.

"SIALAAANN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA?" Jeritku sambil meraih tubuhunya.

"A, aku melakukannya untukmu Sasuke! Wa, wanita jalang ini telah merenggutmu dariku! Hahahahahahaha!" tawanya yang bagaikan nenek sihir itu menggema di seluruh sekolah yang membuat Hatake Kakashi datang dan melihat pemandangan ini. Naruto diam seribu bahasa. Hinata menangis di atas sana. Seteleh di interogasi, Karin mengaku bahwa ia mendorong Sakura hingga jatuh dari tangga. Ia berniat mengubur mayatnya dan menyebar rumor bahwa Haruno Sakura menghilang dan tek kembali selama-lamanya. Aku terduduk di sebelah seonggok tubuh tanpa nyawa itu. Perlahan tapi pasti bunga Sakura di belakangku berjatuhan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mataku. Ya kami-sama aku bahkan belum berkata dan mengungkapkan betapa aku mencintainya, betapa aku menyayanginya..

'_kenapa kau menangis, Sasuke?' _tanya sebuah suara yang kukenal. Aku mengadahkan wajahku yang telah basah dengan air mata. Sesosok malaikat tak bersayap melayang dihadapanku. Senyum tulus nan lembutnya masih terus terpasang di wajahnya. Tak tersirat segores dendam di wajahnya. Tenang dan damai.

"Sa, sakura.." panggilku parau.

'_Kenapa kau menangis?' _tanyanya lembut.

"Karena kau pergi tanpa sempat kau tahu betapa aku mecintaimu.." jawabku sambil ikut tersenyum.

_'Namun sekarang bukankah aku sudah tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku? Sasuke-kun, seumur hidup hanya kaulah yang ada di mata hatiku.. Meski aku telah meninggalkan duniawi dan ragaku, bolehkah kutitipkan hati ini padamu?' _ tanyanya.

"Apakah kau tahu Sakura? Bahwa aku selalu membuat sebuah tempat di sini. Selalu ingin kutempatkan hatimu di jantungku." jawabku sambil menunjuk dadaku. Sakura tersenyum.

_'Kalau begitu aku sudah bisa tidur dengan damaikan? sayonara, Sasuke-kun... Aku yakin, di kehidupan berikutnya kita pasti akan bertemu... Aishiteru...'_ pamitnya. Perlahan tubuhnya terbalut dress putih menghilang dengan senyuman. Aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan... Hujan Sakura ikut menjadi saksi atas terucapnya janji atas cinta kami..

"Aishiteu yo,. Sakura-chan..." balasku.

-end-

RiikuAya : fiuh akhirnya cuma dalam waktu 2 hari nih fic selese..

Shino : iya. Tapi ujung-ujungnya juga fic-nya tentang Romance jugaa...

RiikuAya : Yeehhh sabar aja kali... Bentar lagi juga aku bikin selain Romance kok! *meleletkan lidah*

Shino : ya ya ya Up To U saja deh...

RiikuAya & Shino: Review please!


End file.
